


[晏景]只是一个平凡的夜晚

by Crystal_Lu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Lemon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lu/pseuds/Crystal_Lu
Summary: 有少量伪·强制情节。





	[晏景]只是一个平凡的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 有少量伪·强制情节。

　　陆晏擦着还在滴水的头发走到床边，发现陆景早已扯过两个人的被褥把自己裹得严严实实。  
　　“你倒是给我留一点啊。”陆晏一把掀开陆景身上的被子，又迅速盖了回去。  
　　 ……陆士仁你居然裸睡。  
　　 陆景猛地一激灵，刚才陆晏头发上的水珠落在了他身上，他有些不满地坐起身：“冷水？不怕着凉？”陆晏在床边坐下，一手继续擦头发，另一手却伸进了被子里，在陆景大腿内侧用力掐了一把：“我热。”  
　　陆景夹紧了放在他双腿间的手，主动凑近陆晏的脸颊亲吻，嘴唇沿着下颌的线条一路蹭到耳后，不轻不重地在对方的耳垂上咬了一口。陆晏抽出手，一把推开陆景四处乱蹭的脑袋，陆景顺势倒在床上，颇为无辜的盯着他看。陆晏忍不住笑出了声：“急什么，等我先脱了衣服。”  
　　“……你也够磨蹭了。”陆景滚到床头翻出润滑用的油膏，又滚了回来，却发现陆晏还在不紧不慢的解着中衣系带，索性上前帮忙，三下五除二的扯下了剩余的衣物，又故作深沉的将一丝不挂的陆晏打量了几个来回:“还不错嘛。”陆晏常年习武，身材自然不会差，宽肩窄腰，肌肉匀称，刚刚冲洗过的黑发较平日里更为服帖，连带着他的眼神也湿润了一些，在不甚明亮的烛火下，更是夹杂了几分摄人心魄的温柔。陆景有些看楞了，下意识的伸手勾住对方的脖颈，在他反应过来之前，陆晏已经握住了他的下体，指腹的硬茧恰到好处的刺激着最前端，陆景深吸了一口气才缓过神来，下压手臂试图拉进两人上半身的距离。陆晏却没动，只是加大了手上的动作，看着陆景已然情动却刻意压制的神情，故意问道：“士仁你怎么了？”  
　　陆景咬牙切齿的回应：“没怎么，你的手有点凉。”  
　　“那你来帮我暖一下手？”陆晏另一只手伸向了一旁盛着油膏的瓷瓶。  
　　“先等……等一会。”陆景终于成功的压下了陆晏的上半身，两人额头相抵，越来越急促的呼吸落在彼此的脸颊上。陆景抬起头，主动贴上了陆晏的唇，伸出舌尖在对方的唇上不断打圈，很快，柔软灵活的舌就被陆晏轻轻咬住。作为回应，陆晏不断的在二人口中搅动，逐渐加深了这个吻。  
　　两人正吻得难舍难分时，陆晏摸到瓷瓶，单手打开，将沾满油膏的中指探入陆景身下，在臀缝处轻揉片刻后，小心的伸入一个指节，只觉得指尖瞬间被一片温暖潮湿紧紧包裹。陆景配合着抬高双腿环住陆晏的腰身，尽力放松身体，缓解被侵入带来的轻微不适。陆晏见他不做声，便将中指全部推入体内，指尖触及到深处的敏感点时，被压在身下的陆景忍不住发出一阵战栗。陆晏笑了笑，先是在陆景紧蹙的眉心落下几个轻柔的吻，随后故意用力按在方才探到的敏感处，在听到陆景压抑的呻吟后，开始慢慢抽送起中指。  
　　陆景也没闲着，之前一直搁在陆晏颈后的手沿着锁骨慢慢滑到胸前，捻起一侧的乳珠轻轻拉扯，又仰起头舔舐另一侧，直到它们挺立泛红。陆景一路摸到陆晏的下身，反复摁压已经有些湿润的前端，刚想趁机偷偷绕到后面进攻臀缝处，就感觉到自己的后穴又被塞进了两根手指。  
　　“别以为我不知道你想干什么。”陆晏直起身，随意擦了手上擦残留的油膏便将双手撑在陆景的身侧，把下身抵在入口处摩擦。陆晏的动作很慢，陆景闭紧双眼，在一片黑暗中，他清晰的感觉到自己的身体正在陆晏的引导下舒展开来，被进入时轻微的胀痛很快就被满足感覆盖。  
　　“疼吗？”  
　　“还好……有点难受。”陆景的声音在颤抖。  
　　陆晏没有动，有力的双手在陆景腰侧爱抚，又不时的低下头同他唇舌纠缠一番，直到陆景扭头躲开他的唇，睁开双眼看着窗外说道：“可以了。”  
　　下一秒，陆晏退到入口处，又猛然发力，整根没入对方的身体。陆景攀上他的肩，尽力迎合抽插的动作。陆景咬紧牙关，不想发出任何声音，房间内安静的只能听到两人粗重的喘息与交合处黏腻暧昧的水声。  
　　也不知过了多久，陆景只觉得身子已经热到发烫，他凑到陆晏耳边，轻声说道：“慢一点……我快到了……”陆晏闻言，伸手去拨弄陆景的下体，进攻的力度却不减分毫，很快，一股白浊的体液喷洒在陆晏的小腹上，包裹着他的窄穴也收的更紧，陆晏抱紧在他身下喘息的陆景，在他发烫的身体里攀上快感的顶峰。  
　　陆景的脑中一片空白，他愣愣的看着陆晏从他体内退出来，又疼惜的在他的脸上掐了掐，突然脑子一热就开了口：“哥，你也让我上一次吧？”  
　　陆晏正在擦拭两人身上的秽物，没料到陆景突然冒出这么一句，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来：“那你试试看？我不反抗。”  
　　陆景顾不上还在隐隐作痛的后穴，爬起来一把揽住陆晏的腰身，陆晏看起来很是配合，靠在他的肩上一动不动，任凭陆景从他的胸口一路抚摸到刚擦干净的小腹。  
　　陆晏被撩拨起了反应，偏过头吻了吻陆景的下颌，示意他去取方才丢在枕边的瓷瓶。陆景故意用力捏了一下他的下身，满意的听到陆晏抽了一口冷气，这才背过身去，想要取来油膏润滑。  
　　陆景突然觉得哪里不太对。  
　　等他反应过来的时候，已经被陆晏呈跪姿按在了身下，温热的鼻息弄的他脊背发痒，刚想挣扎着起身却被捉住了双手。陆晏将陆景的双手压在头顶，又随手抓了件衣服，仔细的将手腕缠在一处。  
　　陆景开始抗议：“不是说不反抗吗？”  
　　“繁礼君子，不厌忠信；战阵之间，不厌诈伪，君其诈之而已矣——看来士仁你的兵法还是有待提高。”陆晏的声音带着笑意，方才温存后留在陆景体内的粘稠还没来得及清理，陆晏借着精液的润滑，直接将下身狠狠顶入陆景的身体。  
　　陆景疼的弓起了腰，尚未适应就被对方猛烈的撞击折腾到叫喊出声。陆晏的每一次抽插都会擦过他的敏感点，他想要求饶，乳首和下身却被同时握住，早已发不出连贯的声音。  
　　平日里温存时，两人的房间总是安静的，陆景向来不愿意呻吟出声，如今却在根本抑制不住的哽咽着。他想向前挪动一些，暂时脱离陆晏的钳制，却不想被陆晏摁着腰身拖了回来，换来一轮更加用力的顶弄。这种疼痛中却夹杂着异样的快感，陆景不住的颤抖着，汗水顺着腰背的线条落下，在身下被褥上洇湿了一片。  
　　“哥……我疼，”陆景带着哭腔开口，“你轻点……”陆晏叹了口气，在陆景的腰上拍了一巴掌，解开了缠在他手上的束缚：“一会儿要是支撑不住了，记得告诉我。”  
　　陆晏话音未落，陆景便已坚持不住，将一股白浊泄在了陆晏手中，陆晏也不忍再欺负他，最后冲刺了几下，再一次灌进了刚刚结束了一阵剧烈收缩的后穴中。  
　　陆晏退出他的身体：“感觉还好吗？”  
　　陆景没做声，趴在那里一动不动。  
　　陆晏小心的抱起陆景，发现他的眼圈红了，赶忙亲了亲陆景的脸颊想要安抚。陆景下意识的抓紧了陆晏的手臂，望向他的眼神涣散而茫然。  
　　……该不会是傻了吧。陆晏看着顺着陆景大腿流下来的白色浊液，伏在耳边轻声问道：“下面疼得厉害？”  
　　陆景摇摇头，又点了点头。  
　　陆晏有些无奈，看来这回是自己有些过分了。他把怀里的陆景放在床上，拽了条还算看得过去的被子帮他盖好：“我去烧些温水给你擦身。”  
　　陆晏披上衣服刚想离开，就被陆景抓住了衣角，只得安抚道：“你现在这个样子，不抓紧清理干净的话明天会不舒服的。”  
　　陆景不松手。  
　　陆晏失笑，俯下身去抵住陆景的额头：“明天你要是还下得了床的话，去抄两遍韩非子，你这兵法啊，得补……”


End file.
